Switch Stage
by JRedd7272
Summary: A daily life in Switch when some of his caught members try to talk to him.


_**Totsuzen watashi ni au koto o kitai shite imasu ka? Minasan wa watashi ga teikyō suru mono o mada mite imasen.**_

**Here is a preview parody of a one shot that'll have a major appearance of Switch, since you guys haven't seen him in a while.**

**Now, let's get started. _Kono monogatari o o tanoshimi kudasai._**

* * *

Deep in the skies of any mortal dimension lies the god that no one oughta truly face. And that god is none other than Switch.

With many tales of his myths and powers, few have seen him in real life. Those who HAVE seen him never talk about their experiences. The sacrifices they had to make were too much for them to handle.

Deep in the dark sky, his appearance floats inside the clouds, amused. As long as it was dark, Switch was fine with it.

"Mortal squids, unaware that they never know what I truly have to offer." Switch said to himself.

_"Erm... but what about those who do know of your existence?" _A female's voice was heard.

"Of course. Out of all people to temporarily speak to me... it's you two." Switch groaned.

_"I mean, you were the one to kill us." _A male's voice spoke this time.

"Call me what you may. It's not like you saw your child since you died." Switch snapped (not literally).

_"The one was angry! Do you even know what anger does to people?!" _The female screamed.

"Precisely." Switch replied.

_"Our children would give anything to see us again. Even with their mistakes." _The male added.

"But it's too late now. You're dead." Switch said.

_"A god with no sense of kindness..." _The male groaned.

_"You just don't understand the agonizing moments of years we had, when we could've gone to heaven in peace." _The female cried.

"There is no heaven. Either you die lonely, or you die by power. In this case, you two died by such amazing power." Switch explained.

_"I don't know how you can go on like this!" The female screamed._

"It's not about moving on. It's about preparing for future situations." Switch responded.

***Vega Stage (Smash Ultimate style) plays***

"Kono sekai no kamigami wa ningen ni wa kesshite makemasen," Switch said to the two, "You want children to be happy? I warn of many possibilities."

The two were silent by Switch's statement.

"KAISHI!" Switch bellowed, and then started to sing shortly after.

_The squids in the place, eyes ablaze_

_Taunted by a being that's a sin_

_Squids and octos soon turned into prey_

_Watch as they fall..._

_Before the Nintendo Switch!_

_Cast aside my own soul_

_There's only a goal_

_When things get inky_

_Beasts seeing red,_

_All will be dead,_

_That's my main duty_

_Fly, bloody high snap,_

_You'll cover the stitch_

_Noble killer, Nintendo Switch!_

_(_Watashi wa anata no kurushimi o mitsukemasu... Omoshiroi.)

_Destroy selfish people with their wishes_

_Stand tall, with little lynches_

_Fallen down, flowing like a wave_

_Amazing, power used for some saves!_

_I am the god of them all,_

_Fighting the mortals, with ink on the floor,_

_People I will show glitched,_

_Sing out for the Nintendo Switch!_

_Fly, bloody high snap,_

_You'll cover the stitch_

_Noble killer, Nintendo Switch!_

_(_Inku no suriru...)

(Gisei-sha no sakebi!)

_Fly high, bloody high snap_

_You'll WATCH as I cover the stitch_

_Noble, keeper of dimensions,_

_Sing out NINTENDO SWITCH...!_

_*small instrumental break*_

***music ends***

"Now you know," Switch exclaimed, "You really wanna try assuming? Like I said, you just argued with your child, In-"

_"You may NOT mention any of our names, you monster!"_ The female screamed.

"Hm, shame. Guess I'll have to take a small tour around Inkopolis." Switch sighed.

_"You will not get away with this, Switch." _The male snapped.

"Watch yourselves. You keep yelling, your children are gonna be next." Switch shouted. Then...

_Click!_

The male and female screamed in agony as they were taken out of Switch's sights. Even though their physical appearances weren't shown (they were talking, yet never seen), Switch knew what they looked like.

"Now... let's see what we got here." Switch said to himself.

* * *

_**Nintendō no fan to shite, nihongo wa shitte oku kachi ga arimasu. Watashi wa kanzen ni kore no tame ni gūguru hon'yaku o shiyō shimasendeshita. Mattaku.**_

**Anyway, next one shot after Operation: Comfort Sleepover is gonna have Switch make a major appearance in a long time. Now I'll get to spread a little more light for this villain! ;)**

**Anyway, guys see you next time. Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
